To Sing Another Song
by chilled monkey
Summary: Himeko and Chikane must stop a monstrous creature in a hospital to save the world. Oneshot. Crossover with Saya No Uta.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Kannazuki no Miko or Saya No Uta. This is purely a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made from this story.

**Author's Note**: This story includes an OC (Original Character) of mine. My apologies to those who dislike OC's and I also apologise if there is any OOC-ness. I hope you enjoy this story anyway.

* * *

><p>Himemiya Chikane stood on the balcony and stared down at the bustling streets far below, a frown on her elegant features. The frown became a smile as she heard light footsteps and then felt arms wrap around her. "Good morning Himeko" she said.<p>

"Good morning Chikane-chan." She hugged her tenderly, savouring her lover's warmth as Chikane leaned back into her embrace. Himeko pressed her cheek into Chikane's soft dark blue hair, inhaling her delightful fragrance. After a long moment of this she asked, "what are you doing out here Chikane-chan?"

"I'm sorry Himeko. I just needed to think about something." Her smile dimmed and she sighed. "When I woke up I had this strange feeling of foreboding. I can't help but feel it has something to do with you and I as the Solar and Lunar mikos."

Himeko smiled gently and stood on tiptoes to kiss the side of her neck. "Don't worry," she said. "Whatever it is, I'm not afraid to face it as long as I'm with you."

Chikane's smile returned. "You're right" she said. "Together we can overcome anything."

Her hand slid into Himeko's and they entwined their fingers. "I love you Himeko" she said tenderly.

"I love you too Chikane-chan."

* * *

><p>The two of them had come to Tokyo during summer holiday to attend a manga convention where Himeko's favourite mangaka would be appearing and answering questions. The two of them had had a great time, with Himeko getting her idol's autograph and, thanks to Chikane pulling a few strings, even being able to go backstage. Besides that it had been a lot of fun to browse the convention and see all of the exhibits. Chikane had been delighted to see Himeko so happy. The only drawback had been the number of cosplay fans and otaku that had kept asking Chikane to model for them, but she didn't mind. Her calm, patient expression hadn't so much as flickered as she politely declined one request after another.<p>

The convention was over now but they still had a week before they were due to leave. Despite the ominous feeling she had had that morning Chikane was determined to make the most of their holiday together. Sitting on the double bed, she pushed the feeling to the back of her mind and watched as Himeko finished composing her e-mail to Makoto, together with an attachment containing the pictures she had taken.

Smiling softly, Chikane got off the bed, walked up behind her and began running her fingers through Himeko's golden hair. She then began lifting handfuls of hair and letting them fall through her fingers back onto her neck.

"Heehee, stop it Chikane-chan, it tickles."

As Himeko clicked on "send" there was a knock at the door. They exchanged curious glances and then Chikane went to open it.

Before her was a casually dressed young man of average height with plain, unassuming features. Despite this she sensed that there was something more to him.

He bowed deeply and said "Himemiya-san, Kurusagawa-san. Forgive me for disturbing you but I must speak with you about a matter of utmost importance."

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"My name is Sui Riu. I know that you are the Lunar Miko and Kurusagawa-san is the Solar Miko. I am a dragon and like you I serve the gods."

"You're a dragon?" Himeko repeated in puzzlement. "But…"

"My kind has shape-changing powers" Sui Riu explained. For a brief moment his skin changed to light blue reptilian scales and his eyes became deep gold. He then changed back to his disguise.

Chikane frowned but nodded. "Very well, come in."

"Thank you."

He entered and all of them took seats. Before he could speak Himeko couldn't keep herself from blurting out, "is it the Orochi?"

"No, not that" he replied. "This is something far less powerful but potentially just as dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Chikane asked.

He took a deep breath and began to speak. "Some time ago my comrades detected a dimensional anomaly in this area. Our investigations have determined that something from another universe has infiltrated this world."

"But why is it so bad?" Himeko asked.

"Because we have been able to divine its purpose. The creature seeks to transform all of humanity into its own kind."

Himeko gasped in horror. Chikane made no sound but an alarmed look appeared on her face.

"It can do that?" Himeko asked in a voice barely above an aghast whisper.

"Not yet" Sui Riu replied. "So far it has been unable to obtain sufficient knowledge of the human genome. But once it does so it will be able to produce a mutagenic agent that it will release upon the world. That cannot be allowed to happen. It must be stopped."

"Unfortunately, due to certain cosmic laws, my people are forbidden to intervene in such cases, at least not directly. There is a limit to how much we can do in this world. I cannot stop it myself, only the two of you can do that. I truly am sorry to as this of you after all you have already done to save this world but…"

Chikane glanced at Himeko who was clearly worried but nodded. "Do not worry" said Chikane firmly. "We will stop it." As she spoke she put her hand on Himeko's and gently gripped it. Himeko relaxed at her touch.

He was clearly relieved. "Thank you both."

"What do we have to do?" Himeko asked.

"The creature must be sent back to its home universe. There is a spell that can be used to banish it that I can teach you. When you are ready I will bring you to the site it must be performed at."

"Where's that?"

"The place the creature is hiding out at, T. University Medical Centre."

"A hospital" said Chikane grimly. "What better place to learn about human biology?"

"Precisely. It emerges at night to prowl the corridors of the hospital. You must enter before that and prepare for the spell. Then, when the creature is close enough, perform the ritual and banish it from this world."

"You can count on us" said Himeko. Chikane nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, when Himeko and Chikane were certain that they could perform the ritual, they took a taxi to the hospital.<p>

Himeko looked around curiously as they entered. It was neat and airy, with low lighting and white walls. Despite its pleasant appearance she felt that something was wrong. There was a faint undercurrent of menace, a sense of dread that she couldn't quite put into words. A quick glance at Chikane told her that she felt it too.

_No doubt about it, that creature is somewhere in this building_ she thought anxiously.

Distracted as she was Himeko didn't notice the person walking towards her until she collided with her.

"I'm so sorry" she said at once.

"Its okay" said a clear, sweet voice. Now Himeko could see that the person she'd bumped into was a young woman her own age. She was very pretty, with short brown hair, large dark eyes and refined features.

"My name is Tsukuba Yoh" she said with a polite bow.

Himeko returned the bow. "My name is Kurusagawa Himeko" she answered. She frowned slightly as she looked closer and realised that the other girl had recently been crying. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

Seeing what was going on Chikane stood a short distance away, not wanting the upset girl to feel crowded. She glanced at Himeko and nodded in approval. She then turned to Sui Riu. He also nodded. "We can spare a few moments" he said quietly.

Yoh hesitated for a moment, unsure about talking to a stranger about such a deeply personal matter but this girl seemed genuinely sympathetic. Finally she said quietly, "A very dear friend of mine was in a car crash today. His parents were killed and he was severely injured. The doctors didn't think he would make it."

Her eyes started to tear up again and Himeko passed her a handkerchief. "Thank you" she said shyly as she wiped her eyes. She took a moment to compose herself and then continued.

"A doctor proposed some new type of neurosurgery to save him. He came out of surgery just a little while ago. The doctors say he seems to be doing well, but…"

She hesitated again and Himeko nodded understandingly. "But they can't say for sure" she said gently.

"No."

Just then a young man with light brown hair and a woman with short black hair came up to them. The woman stepped forwards, a look of concern on her face. "Yoh…" she said as she lightly put her hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you Oumi-chan. I'm okay" she said with a small, sad smile. Oumi didn't look entirely convinced but she nodded and stepped back.

"Oh I'm sorry. These are my best friends Takahata Oumi and Tonoo Koji" said Yoh. "This is Kurusagawa Himeko. We were just talking."

"Yoh-san told me about what happened to your friend" said Himeko. "For whatever it is worth you have my sympathies."

"Thank you Kurusagawa-san" replied Koji. "We have to go now. Visiting hours are almost over."

"I understand. It was nice meeting you."

"Same to you" he said and Oumi nodded.

Yoh held out the handkerchief Himeko had given her but she shook her head. "It's all right, you can keep it."

"Thank you again Kurusagawa-san" Yoh said with the same tiny smile.

"It's okay, you're welcome."

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye."

Himeko watched as the three of them walked away before turning back to Chikane. "Sorry about that" she said self-consciously.

"Don't apologise for showing kindness to someone" she replied.

"I know that but…"

Sui Riu coughed into his fist, getting their attention. "I must go now. I am sorry but there is a limit to how much I am permitted to aid you."

"It's all right" Chikane reassured him. "We can handle this matter from here."

"Remember, you must not look upon the creature" he warned them. "All who have done so have lost their minds. You will know when it is nearby by the sound it makes and by the putrefying stench it exudes."

Himeko blanched but nodded. Chikane held her hand tighter and she relaxed.

"I wish you success. Take care, my friends."

"Thanks. We'll see you soon" said Himeko.

He walked away and the mikos headed down a corridor. The plan was simple; they would find a hiding place and then wait until nightfall. When things had quietened down sufficiently they would perform the banishing ritual as soon as they sensed the creature was close enough for it to work.

"I'm scared Chikane-chan" Himeko admitted as they headed down a corridor.

"It's okay Himeko" she replied tenderly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know Chikane-chan" she replied as she cuddled closer to her, drawing courage from her nearness.

* * *

><p>The next few hours seemed to pass with unbearable slowness but finally the time they had decided upon arrived.<p>

Chikane glanced at her watch as it glowed faintly in the darkness. _At last_ she thought as she picked the lock of the closet they'd hidden in and stepped out. She chuckled softly to herself about the irony of their chosen hiding place.

"Are you ready Himeko?" she whispered.

"Yes" she replied, sounding nervous but determined.

"Then let's do it!"

They set up small portable lamps so they'd have light to work with. Then they stood, each holding a set of prayer beads and held hands. Despite the situation, Himeko felt her sense of dread ease at the contact.

They did not have to wait long. Just a few minutes, a foul stench similar to rotting meat came over them. Himeko coughed and gagged for a moment before Chikane patted her back and whispered soothingly to her, allowing her to regain control of herself.

At the same time they heard a wet squelching noise like some kind of slimy, amorphous blob being dragged across the ground. It was accompanied by a series of whines, growls and sounds that defied description. All of the noises were slowly getting louder which meant that whatever was causing them was getting nearer.

"Now" said Chikane calmly but firmly.

Remembering the warning they'd been given earlier they closed their eyes. Together they began to chant. Himeko's voice trembled slightly at first but as she felt the warmth of Chikane's hand on her own and listened to the resolve in her girlfriend's voices, her own confidence built until she was speaking as firmly and steadily as her.

"Creature of the Abyss, that which brings disturbance into the universe. That which does not fit; that which does not belong. By the purity of spirit, by the power of the elements, we now bar you from the earthly plane."

As they spoke they felt power rising between them, a faint, pleasant hum that seemed to make the air tingle. They focused on that feeling, letting the power continue to build.

The creature was very close now and its vile odour was almost overpowering, but they maintained their focus and continued to chant.

"From whence you came may you now return. For the highest good of all so may it be!"

There was a sudden roar followed by a loud popping sound and then, just like that the strange sounds and putrid stink were gone. Warily they opened their eyes and looked around but there was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. Furthermore the vague air of menace that had pervaded the hospital was also gone.

Himeko giggled happily and hugged Chikane. "Yay! It worked Chikane-chan!"

"That's right Himeko" she replied with a chuckle. "Come on lets go."

* * *

><p>Sui Riu watched silently as Himeko and Chikane carefully slipped out of the hospital and walked quickly but carefully away. Once they were a safe distance away they would call a taxi to go back to their hotel. He breathed a sigh of relief. <em>Well done my friends.<em>

It galled him that they had had to put themselves in danger while he stayed out of it. Still, those were the rules and he had to abide by them. Still, given the circumstances, there were some things that he _could_ do, including what had to be done next.

Cloaking himself in a veil of invisibility he entered the hospital and made his way to the room of one particular patient, currently recovering from surgery.

He looked down impassively at the sleeping form of Sakisaka Fuminori. The young man looked perfectly normal. To look at him no-one would have suspected there was something horribly wrong with him. They would have never suspected that the same neurosurgery that had saved his life had also corrupted his senses so that upon awakening he would have perceived the world as a ghastly nightmare, an experience that would have eventually robbed him of his sanity and led ultimately to disaster upon meeting the creature.

"Lad, if you knew what awaited you I suspect you would thank me for this" said Sui Riu.

Without hesitation he reached down and placed his hand to Fuminori's head. A single pulse of mystical power was all it took to instantly deactivate all neural activity in his brain. Immediately the monitoring equipment he was hooked up to displayed several flat lines and emitted an alarm.

He turned invisible once more and slipped away even as night-shift doctors came running to investigate. Once they saw the readouts they began resuscitation efforts but it was already too late.

_I am sorry doctors_ he thought. _But believe me it was for the best. At least he died as a man and not a monster._

Once he was outside he reached out mentally, opening a telepathic link to the dragon elders so that he could hear their voices in his mind.

_Masters_ he said.

_It is done_ came the reply. _The calamity we foresaw has been averted. The world is safe once more, thanks to the mikos._

_I shall be sure to congratulate them. Masters, about the question I asked before…_

_We have considered your request Sui Riu. Given the nature of this incident we are able to slightly bend the rules. Permission granted._

_Thank you Masters._

He broke off the contact. _Now only one thing remains_ he thought. _I cannot save a life but perhaps I can help a wounded heart to heal._

* * *

><p>Once more he travelled to Himeko and Chikane's hotel room and knocked on the door. There was a surprised gasp and a call asking him to please wait a moment.<p>

Then the door opened to reveal the two mikos. Chikane looked elegant and refined as always. Himeko on the other hand looked slightly feverish, with a slight reddening of her face and her clothes were in disarray.

"Hello Sui Riu-san" said Chikane. Her voice was polite but there was a faint edge to it. Clearly he had not come at a good time.

"Hello" he replied. "I deeply apologise for the interruption. May I please come in?"

"Sure."

He stepped inside and Chikane shut the door. He nodded to them and said, "I have contacted the dragon elders and they've told me the ritual succeeded perfectly." He bowed deeply. "I cannot thank you enough. The world owes you a great debt."

Himeko giggled. "Stop, you're embarrassing us."

"I speak only the truth."

Chikane smiled. "We are glad we could help Sui Riu-san."

He paused momentarily and then said, "there is one other matter." Noticing their expressions he quickly added, "nothing like that. I merely wish to borrow your computer for a while. It is a… personal matter."

"Of course. Do you need any help with it?" said Himeko.

"Thank you Himeko-san but it's alright, I know how to operate it."

"Okay. If you need anything just say."

"I will."

It took only a few minutes to hack into Fuminori's e-mail account, but he took his time composing the message he wished to send. This was an important message and couldn't be rushed.

Once it was complete he read over it silently. He would have liked to ask Chikane for her opinion but that would lead to difficult questions. While he was sure she would understand, she had already been through so much that it would not be right to burden her with this too.

The message read;

Dear Yoh,

I apologise for my cowardice in not telling you this directly, but in this case it is easier to put my feelings into this message.

I am deeply honoured that you feel that way about me but I must be honest with you. I cannot accept your feelings for there is someone else that I am in love with.

Please forgive me for hurting you. I truly hope that we can still remain friends.

Yours sincerely,

Sakisaka Fuminori.

A subtle touch of his power altered electromagnetic impulses in such a way that the message would be displayed as being sent at an earlier date than it had and he sent it to the account of Tsukuba Yoh.

_Thank goodness she hasn't checked her messages for a while_ he thought as he leaned back in his chair.

* * *

><p>The following day Sui Riu discreetly observed through a window as Yoh read his e-mail. He lowered his gaze and looked away as she began to sob. By now she had learned of Fuminori's death and the final message, seemingly from beyond the grave, was too much.<p>

"I am sorry" he whispered softly from out of sight. "But at least now you have an answer. Now you can grieve freely with no questions in your heart. And in grieving you can heal and move on."

As he turned to leave he received a message of his own from the dragon elders.

_Worry not Sui Riu. She will be fine._

_Thank you Masters_ he replied.

* * *

><p>Later he met up with Himeko and Chikane for one final time.<p>

"As I said before I cannot thank you enough" he said. "Is there anything I can do to reward you in any way?"

Himeko smiled. "Thank you Sui Riu-san, but its okay." Her smile broadened as she looked at Chikane. "I have all of my desires."

"And so do I" Chikane agreed as she smiled back at her.

He chuckled. "So I see. Very well then, goodbye my friends and enjoy the rest of your holiday."

"Goodbye."

He bowed to them once more and then shimmered and vanished.

Himeko sighed happily. "I'm glad that that's over Chikane-chan."

"Me too" Chikane agreed as she wrapped an arm around her waist. "Is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"For now I'd just like to spend some time curled up together with you."

She laughed. "That sounds like a good idea to me Himeko."

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry, I know it's not particularly good, but after reading some of "Saya No Uta," I wrote this to cheer myself up.


End file.
